Naomi Maya Locke
Click here to return to characters page... : "However this battlefield is played, gentlemen... Whether through hearts and minds, or shock and awe, as my brother hinted, I trust in our Lord-Emperor's decision." : '-- Naomi Locke to her fellow ADF generals' : : : Royal Commander Naomi Maya Locke of the Atlas Honor Guard, abbreviated either ADF-RG or more commonly as ARG, meaning the 'Atlas Royal Guard', is the younger Auroran sister of Owyn Locke, and is ultimately responsible for the management and vitality of national security on behalf of the homeland empire itself. She is rarely seen on the field and mostly back home, to whom she ultimately answers to the command and order of the Sniperdraconian founder God himself, otherwise referred to as the Architect by Sniperdraconian royal family outsiders. However, Naomi addresses her patron as 'Lord-Emperor', in the same way Emperor Slyther of Mars is addressed by his internal subjects. Alignment *Lawful Neutral (Allied) Nationality *Sniperdraconian Empire of Atlas Orientation *Atlas Defense Force - Commander of the Royal Guard *Crimson Conclave - Vampire Hunter (Formerly) History Little is known about Naomi's history as of present. All that is known of her so far, is walking in the same shoes as her brother during the time and existence of the Crimson Conclave, an eons old organization that was designed for the sole purpose to combat vampirism way back shortly after the dawn of humanity's creation in the omniverse. Like Sniperdraconians, Aurorans have a maximum lifespan of ten millenias, meaning 10,000 years. Some like Naomi, choose to live immortal, as is such a gift from both the Sniperdraconian founder God, and the two All-Mothers, the founder sisters of Aurora. Any Atlesian Sniperdraconian and/or Auroran could ask either creator Gods for the gift of eternal life, making them ultimately ageless with greater enhanced strengths and abilities. How it came to Naomi Locke being the sister slibing of Owyn Locke could be due to two parents of one being Atlesian, and the other Auroran. As Auroran mothers can breed multi-races of whichever spouse, male, female or lesbian to be with, it may be very likely the father is Sniperdraconian, much like the brother. Naomi knows a fair deep pocket of Atlesian and Auroran multi-linguistics, as well as having adequate understanding of human English. She ultimately addresses Sniperdraconians in the ancient Atlesian language, her Auroran sisters in her native Auroran tongue, and for everyone else, English in general. Yet it is the mission priority purpose for the Atlesian military to specialize in understanding foreign languages, including those spoken from Earth, and Naomi adapts to the learning process accordingly. Newer languages would often require a translator. Family *Owyn Locke (Brother) *Amaryn Locke (Daughter) Gallery ADFNaomi02.jpg|ADF Royal Commander Locke in her full ivory-themed service dress... Trivia *The name 'Locke' has inspired the brother based on ONI's Agent Locke from the Halo franchise. The creation of Naomi Locke however, was inspired by Commander White (her style of clothing) from NieR Automata, Ravus Nox Fleuret (minus the prosthetic arm) from Final Fantasy XV, and Colonel Zarpedon (her attitude doctrine) from Borderlands: The Pre Sequel. Her later outfits of armored variants will be made with the inspiration and style of Equinox Prime from Warframe... *Despite her knowledge in the sword arts, Naomi is also a battlemage hence her primary weapon is usually that of an ADF sceptre. Serving as her secondary, is a gunblade as seen in the gallery... Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Specialists